Why Can't We All Just Move On?
by Love's.An.Illusion
Summary: Set after the death of Nathan and Rotti, Shilo relies on the help of Graverobber to uncover the truth about her past. However, does the new CEO of GeneCo have other plans for her as well? Rated for language. Grilo/Gramber to come.


_The room was dimly lit by a bare bulb hanging by a chain in the center of the ceiling. A man with dirty clothes and messy hair sat in a folding chair before a small metal table. His hands were bound and his head lolled to the side, roughly resting on his shoulder. A small stream of drool ran down his chin as he breathed softly. He was unconscious._

_Suddenly, the thick door, the only entrance to the gloomy scene, opened after the locking mechanism screeched as they tumbled. Two women, tall, blonde, and identical, entered the room and stood on opposite sides of the doorway. Their eyes were hidden by a pair of dark sunglasses and their faces were blank and emotionless. They each held a large gun across their bodies, as a warning or perhaps as a threat. Their heads swiveled on their necks, turning their attention to the man in the chair._

_He had awoken by now, but remained silent. His dark eyes glittered like coals against his ghostly pale, white skin. His mouth was twisted into a cocky scowl as he waited patiently. His eyes remained locked on the doorway directly before him. Loud footsteps echoed down the hallway, slowly growing louder with each step, drawing the mysterious figure closer to the chamber._

_Then, they stopped._

_A man jauntily entered the room and stood in front of the nameless man sitting in the chair as the women closed and locked the door behind him._

"_As I understand, you're known as 'Graverobber.' What a pathetic alias. But it suits you," the man sneered as he looked down at his captive._

_Graverobber said nothing. _

_Rotti Largo toyed with the edge of a manila folder that lay on the table. "A loner. No family. No friends. No one would miss you," he continued, "You are a criminal. All the more reason to terminate you now."_

_At this, the two bodyguards robotically cocked their riffles and aimed them at Graverobber._

"_However," Rotti continued, "I can let your countless crimes of grave robbing and illegally selling Zydrate slide." He folded his hands behind his back and carelessly walked around the table, pacing patiently as he spoke._

"_But there is a catch," Graverobber responded maliciously._

_Rotti smiled, "Of course. You're a man of… Business, as am I," he sat down on the corner of the table and coughed heavily into his handkerchief before pocketing it again. "Why don't we settle this like the business men we are?"_

"_Tell me your terms," Graverobber demanded impatiently, "If you need another Repo Man, end this charade. I'm not going to be one of your murderous automatons," he spat._

_Rotti's face hardened, "That's what you really think? Is it?" he shouted, slamming his fist onto the table, the sound echoing throughout the room. Rotti's gaurds stood forward, returning their gun's attention to Graverobber._

_Rotti waved them away, "No, no. I have something much more important I want you to do for me. Repo men are just a hobby of mine. I need the repossessed organs like I need another failure of an offspring. I keep them to instill fear and keep my power over the masses," Rotti laughed, "Doesn't everyone know that?" He leaned down close to face Graverobber._

"_This matter is entirely… Personal…" He grinned and straightened up again. Rotti motioned to one of the women who put her gun down and unbound Graverobber's hands._

"_That girl you were with tonight, how do you know her?" Rotti asked as he opened a folder and threw down a picture of a young girl. She was very pale and had long black hair._

_Graverobber took the photo in his hand and studied it. "I don't know her. She was in the graveyard last night, where I was… Working. I was just messing with her until I heard the sirens go off. Then, I was just trying to keep her safe," he threw down the portrait and looked away._

_Rotti sneered, "What you mean to say, is you kept her as a pawn in case you needed to use her to distract the police and get away."_

_Graverobber looked at him exasperatedly, "Whatever. I've been at this too long to just get caught because I was teasing some stupid bitch."_

_Rotti shook his head and laughed, "You're a bit of a coward, and there is no use in hiding it. You're just fooling yourself." Graverobber scowled silently in his seat._

"_Well, what do you want with the kid, anyway?"_

_Rotti's face grew serious, "She is the daughter of one of my surgeons, Dr. Nathan Wallace. He was one of my favorites, until he, shall we say, stole from me. I need the girl on my side. I have very dark, very disturbing secrets about Nathan. It would be very bad if his daughter found out about them."_

"_Cut to the fucking chase, I'm not getting any younger here and I'd like to know how it is I'm going to get myself out of this hell hole," Graverobber fumed._

_Rotti looked at him undeterred. "I should kill you just for your attitude, but it's also that attitude that will help me get the revenge I so sweetly desire," He took a deep breath and sighed, "Your objective is to befriend the girl. Get her to trust you—"_

"_So I'm going to be a babysitter. Fan-fucking-tastic," he mumbled. Rotti ignored him and kept talking._

"_But all the while you will be feeding her clues and information about her father. It will chip away at her trust and love for the man. And when the time is right, I will come in for the kill. After the final act is played out, she will come to find I'm better suited for her care, and Nathan will feel the rejection and pain I have all these years…" Rotti trailed off, watching some unseen item in the distance._

"_Alright, alright, I'll do it. But I want the cops off my ass for this," Graverobber mumbled._

_Rotti beamed evilly, "You'll get more than that if this all goes as planned. You play your part and follow my lead and I promise you that you'll be rewarded in the end."_

_Graverobber looked away, and simply nodded._


End file.
